Patched Up
by ThatGirlWhatLikesSherlock
Summary: "These damn army uniforms." "Language." Bucky chided her. She shot him a deadly glare. "Don't you lecture me James. The army build these stupid things for show, they aint built to last. Although maybe if you didn't go around throwin' so many punches I wouldn't be repairin' your jacket every other week." He sent her a sheepish grin. "Sorry doll."


_A/N- I must have read too many Bucky fics lately, I could not get this idea out of my head when I was sewing yesterday so I had to write it down! It's just something really sweet and fluffy (a nice break from the epic Loki work I'm currently writing!) and I wanted to share it. It's always nice to get feedback so I can improve my writing so let me know what you think in the comments! I love 40's Buck (and Steve!) and could definitely be convinced to write some more in the future if you like it!_

* * *

She sat alone in her folk's shop working diligently. The steady hum of the sewing machine drowned out the crackling radio. She didn't care though, the whirring of the machinery kept her focused. The bell chimed above the door, signalling a new customer and pulling her attention from her work. She didn't have to leave her seat to see the front desk so she simply looked up with a smile, ready to greet whoever it was. The smile, however, suddenly dropped when a familiar face stood grinning at her.

The soldier removed his hat and placed it gently on the counter. "Afternoon doll." Bucky Barnes drawled, his voice laced with flirtation, that wasn't going to work on her.

"No." She pointed a finger at him. Buck only ever came in for one thing, and she had had enough.

"C'mon, you don't even know what I'm going to ask." He stepped around the counter to get closer to her.

"You're gonna ask me to patch up your uniform, again, cause you ripped it when you got in a fight, again." She spoke as she began working again.

"You know me so well." He chuckled.

"I ain't got time Buck!" She sighed, exasperated. "What with all the fellas shippin' out and their gals desperate to get married before they go, I'm up to my eyeballs in wedding dresses." She finished up a seam and threw the material around in her lap trying to find the next place to start. She chanced a glance up at him and caught him pulling those puppy dog eyes of his. They always worked on her. She tried to steal her nerves and will him to go away but soon she yielded and tilted her head, indicating an empty chair to her right. "Take a seat, I'll be done with this in ten."

"You're too good to me doll." He beamed.

"Yeah, you're lucky your handsome." She smirked at him.

"I'm lucky you're sweet on me." He winked.

"You wish!" She laughed.

True to her word she finished up the bodice of the dress she was working on within ten minutes and delicately placed it on the mannequin in the corner.

"You truly are a master." He observed as she straightened out some of the creases.

"Yeah, yeah, flattery won't count as your payment Barnes." He laughed at her as she turned her attention now to him. "So what did you do to it this time?"

"I dunno, I just heard something rip." He chuckled as he stood, shucking off his jacket and handing it to her.

She sighed, quickly inspecting all of the seams and finding the culprit. The right arm hole of the lining had popped. "These damn army uniforms."

"Language." Bucky chided her.

She shot him a deadly glare. "Don't you lecture me James. The army build these stupid things for show, they aint built to last. Although maybe if you didn't go around throwin' so many punches I wouldn't be repairin' your jacket every other week." He sent her a sheepish grin. She just shook her head slightly and went for her sewing box.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked as he shuffled his seat forward like an inquisitive child. She always just threw his jacket under the machine to patch it up, but today she was doing something different

"Well since you been so kind as to muss up the lining I gotta hand sew it up." She explained to him as she readied a needle and some green thread to match the jacket. He leaned in, watching her intently as she got ready to thread the needle. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. "D'ya mind?" She turned his attention to him.

"I'm just fascinated by how you do it." He grinned. "It's all so small and fiddly. How you got such a steady hand?"

"Years of practise." She smiled. "And lots of personal space." She added pushing playfully at his shoulder. He took the hint and backed off a little, still watching her intently as she started to stitch together the popped seam.

Once she found the rhythm she started up the conversation. "So it's Friday." Bucky hummed to indicate that she was correct. "Which lucky lady are you taking out tonight?"

"I actually don't got a date tonight." He admitted.

"My, my, whatever will you do with yourself?" She chuckled, her eyes never leaving her work.

"Well hey, it's only 4 o'clock, ain't too late to find a gal." He shuffled a little closer too her again. "What are you doing tonight?" He drawled, trying his luck.

She looked up to him, he was dangerously close but she didn't move away, he tried it on like this every time he was in the shop, she was used to it by now. "You know you ain't my type Buck."

"C'mon! You say it yourself: handsomest man in Brooklyn." He sat back in his chair, fussing with the knot of his tie.

"Yeah and a lady killer to boot." She laughed. "I want someone a little more green. I quite like that scrawny blond kid that follows you around."

"Stevie!?" Bucky gasped, laughing with her. "You'd eat him alive."

"D'ya think he'd like that?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and they both dissolved into fits of laughter. It doesn't take long until she's tying off the thread and shaking out Bucky's jacket back ready to wear. She stands and holds it out for him, he slips his arms in gracefully, they've done this many times. She settles it on his shoulders and brushes them down before he turns back around to face her and she straightens up his lapels. "There. All patched up. Good as new"

"Better than new." He offers instead. They're stood dangerously close and she doesn't let go of him. He grins down at her, his eyes shining. "Y'know you're going to make a great wife for some lucky fella."

"Is that all I'm good for?" She feigns shock.

"Nah, you're good for sassing too." He chuckles and she smiles at him earnestly. "You truly are mighty beautiful, doll." He says, the grin never leaving his face.

"And you truly are mighty handsome, Buck." She returns his smile.

"Then come dancing with me tonight!" He tries again, lightly placing his hands on her waist.

She sighs softly, but doesn't shy away from his touch. "Buck, don't try it, it ain't gonna work."

"It worked once before." He countered cheekily.

"Yeah, and then three days later I seen you walking by my window with a red-head broad hangin' offa your arm!" She chided him.

He winced a little and she could see the light blush rising in his cheeks. He takes one hand off her and rubs his neck. "Ah gee." He couldn't find anything to say. It killed him to know that he had ruined his chances like that.

"Ain't the first rule of being a lady-killer 'don't get caught'?" She offered, trying to keep the conversation going. She didn't want it to be awkward between the two of them. It's not like he had broken her heart, she knew he had a reputation when she had agreed to go out with him, and she cherished their friendship too much to make a deal out of it.

"I ain't like that doll." He tried sheepishly but she raised her eyebrows high showing that she didn't believe him. Anyone who knew James Barnes knew that the rumours were true. "Alright." He conceded. "Maybe I am. But I know with the right gal it'll be different." He softened his features and looked deep into her eyes.

She scoffs a little at him, but he has broken her shell. "And you think I could be the right gal?"

"Maybe we'll find out if you come dancin' with me." His cheeky smile is back.

She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I'll get finished here by six. Give me time to eat and change. I'll meet you at the dance hall at eight."

He couldn't hide the glee in his eyes. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven thirty." He countered, trying to get just an extra half hour with her.

She sighed again but she smiled all the same. "Seven thirty." She agreed.

Bucky leaned down so quickly she didn't have chance to react. He place a brief kiss on her cheek, which instantly flamed red and she brought a hand up to cover it. He strode out of the shop, past the counter with a spring in his step. He was just about at the door when she called out to him. "Buck!" She held his cap loosely in her hands, her features silently saying 'I can't believe you were about to forget this.' He came back towards her, his grin still wide, and she leaned up and place the cap delicately on his head, tilting it a little to the side, just the way she knew he liked it.

"You're too good to me, doll." He repeated the words he'd entered with.

"Uh-huh." She hummed in agreement and watched him turn again to leave. He opened the door wide and the bell rung again, just as he had one foot out the door she called to him again. "Hey! Just dancing tonight." She pointed a finger at him, anticipating what he may have had in mind. "Nothing more."

"That's what you said last time." He winked at her and strode away. She could only shake her head as she watched him go.

* * *

Just a few days later he was back in her shop again. Her back was turned to him as she was fussing with the skirt of the dress she had been working on just the other day. She was so much in her own world that she hadn't even reacted when the bell had rung above the door. The dress that stood on the mannequin was simple but beautiful, Bucky still couldn't believe how talented she was, even though he had seen a few of her dresses walk down the aisle in person. He wondered if she would wear one of her own dresses when she walked down the aisle herself. A sad smile graced his lips as he came to terms with what he was about to tell her. "Hey doll." She jumped a little, not having realised he was there, but a grin was already spread across her face at the sound of his voice.

"Bucky." She smiled as she turned to face him. "Don't tell me you ruined my handiwork already."

He laughed softly. "Nah, it's nothing like that."

She picked up on his tone and her features dropped a little. "Then what is it Buck?" He didn't say anything, dropped his gaze to the floor. "James?" She promoted again as she stepped closer to him. He couldn't find the words to tell her. How could he, he'd only just managed to get the only girl he'd ever truly wanted, and then his orders had come just two days later. He looked back in her eyes again and the concern laced in them nearly broke his heart. He lifted the envelope he was holding and she quickly understood. "When do you go?"

"First thing tomorrow." He smiled softly.

"Where are ya headed?" She kept the conversation going easily.

"London, England." He said as he stepped closer to her.

"Well you betta say 'hi' to that King Georgie for me." She joked, as if she knew the guy personally.

He laughed a little. "I sure will."

"And you're gonna write me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Everyday." He nodded.

"Good, cos you don't take a girl out for a night a' dancin' like that and then just disappear without a word." She stepped closer to him again.

"I wouldn't dream of skippin' out on you like that doll." He chuckled. "You'd never let me."

"Damn right." She nodded.

"Language." He chided.

"Hey I ain't one of your soldiers to boss around, sergeant. You can't lecture me." She used the same words from a few days ago.

"You'd never listen to me anyway." He laughed, as he took one more step towards her and they came toe to toe.

"That's the way you like it." She smirked. She reached up and took his lapels tightly in her hands, suddenly aware that this could be the last time she touched him. He seemed to have the same thoughts as his hands came up and rested on her waist. She was silent for a few moments as they both looked deep into each others eyes, breathing heavily, not knowing what to say. It was too early for 'I love you' but then would they even get another chance to say it again? Quickly she managed to come up with the perfect thing to say. "I'll be waiting for you Buck." He didn't speak in return but his hand came up to caress her cheek softly and she silently invited him to act on what he was thinking. He quickly came down on her and captured her lips in a searing yet gentle kiss. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her close and she tangled her arms around his neck and for a few short moments time seemed to stop for them. They moved effortlessly together, as if it had always been this way between them, like this was the way it always should be. But of course it couldn't. All too soon he pulled away from her. She followed him a little and stole another chaste peck, he smirked down at her, she always had to have the last word, that was why he liked her. Her hands slid back to where they had been, straightening out his shoulders along the way and once again clutching his lapels tight. A tear began to pool in her eye but her voice never faltered as she spoke her final words. "Now you keep yourself safe y'hear? And don't be coming back to me with no holes in this uniform. I ain't patchin' you up again."

"Sure thing doll." He drawled with a flirtatious tone which, for the first time, made her heart flutter. He took a few paces back and then turned on his heel for the door. He had one foot out when she called for him the last time. "James." He turned back to face her and she came to meet him, reaching up and straightening his cap. "You're a real soldier now, gotta look presentable." He didn't say anything but simply swooped down and placed a final, lingering kiss on her cheek. When he straightened up he saluted her sharply and turned quickly to go, not daring to turn and look back or else he would never get on that ship to England.

* * *

_75 Years Later_

This was crazy. Truly crazy. He had only remembered flashes of the life of Bucky Barnes. Most of them from the war. Most of them centred around Steve. He hardly remembered anything of his life in Brooklyn, before the war. Maybe flashes of dance halls and movies, but they could have been anyone's memories. And yet he remembered this shop clear as day. He remember exactly where to find it. He remembered the name above the door, even if the sign looked a little different now. And when he looked through the window he remembered the girl that was sat there. Except he didn't remember her, because she wasn't the same girl. She was the spitting image though, but instead of tight curls hidden beneath a headscarf she had a messy bun perched atop her head. Her face held the same features as she worked and he could tell just by looking at her that she had the same sass. He just couldn't work up the courage to walk in. What would he even say.

She had seen the man pacing outside the window. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was watching him, but she was good enough that she could watch him from the corner of her eye while she continued to work on a seam. He was vaguely familiar to her although she couldn't quite place it. She thought maybe she had seen him on TV, but there was somewhere else she knew his face from too. Not that it was easy to see, he was keeping his hood firmly up, but she had caught glimpses enough. She wondered if he was ever going to work up the courage to come in or if he was just going to pace on the sidewalk all day. Soon the ringing of the bell answered her question. She didn't rise from her machine, she could see the front desk just fine from where she sat, and offered him a warm smile. "Hi there, how can I help you?" His jaw went tense as she gave him the exact same greeting in the exact same tone he had received the very first time he'd come into this shop seventy odd years ago. She gave him the room to answer but he didn't say anything, so she spoke again, not wanting an awkward silence to take over. "Do you need something repairing?" Again he didn't speak, just stared at her dumbly, but that gave her plenty of time to analyse his face and she soon remembered exactly where she had seen him before.

"I...eh...no…" He finally managed to stutter out, looking down to his shoes. "Sorry, I shouldn't waste your time." He turned quickly to go, but just as his hand reached the door handle she called out to him.

"Wait." He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn back to her. She had seen him more recently on TV, the Winter Soldier, she remembered, fugitive, on the run, dangerous criminal. Apparently. But he didn't seem so dangerous to her, because years before she had seen him on TV she had seen the photograph of Brooklyn's most handsome man. "Bucky." She spoke his name as if she had known him all her life. He snapped his head back to look at her and the intensity of his eyes made her breath catch in her throat.

"You know me?" He asked, stepping back into the shop.

She came quickly to the side of the counter. "I know of you." She corrected him. "My grandma never shut up about you." She laughed softly at the memory. "Handsomest man in Brooklyn and he was sweet on her, how could she not brag." She grinned and Bucky's lips quirked slightly. "We'd never tell gramps but he was always second best, you had her heart first." He stepped closer to her, desperate to hear more tales of her grandmother. "Every time you came up, history project, documentary, museum exhibit, she'd pull out the letters and your photo and tell us all about how the two of you would go dancin'." His heart skipped a beat as she spoke with the exact same accent as the girl he once knew. "There was this photo of you in my eighth grade history textbook and you had all these holes in your shirt, you shoulda seen her reaction." She giggled and Bucky laughed too, remembering how she would chide him everytime he came in needing a repair. "You need your uniform fixing today?"

That made him laugh a little. "No, thank you." He smiled genuinely at her.

She nodded softly. "Anything else I can help with?"

"I'm just trying to remember." He surprised himself with how quickly he admitted that to her.

"I understand." It hadn't taken her long to figure out something was amiss the first time she had seen a report about the Winter Soldier. It took her awhile to place the face but once she had dug out the old photo of Sergeant Barnes she knew those eyes could not be mistaken and she also knew that it was impossible for a man to live that long without some scientific intervention. And based on her grandma's endless stories she got the impression that Bucky Barnes would not have turned bad of his own accord, the Winter Soldier was not Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier was not the man who was stood in front of her right now. But he wasn't Buck either, this wasn't the lady killer that had infatuated her grandma for decades, he was a broken man trying hard to remember the life he once knew. And she felt an inbuilt need to help him. She took a step closer to him and reach out to take his hand. He tensed a little, clearly not used to the physical contact. He looked down at his hand in hers but her relaxed when his eyes found her face and he saw the genuine expression there. "Well if you ever need anything patchin' up you come in whenever you want. It's on the house." She squeezed his hand gently and he smiled softly in return.

"Thank you." He offered sincerely and a warm, welcoming smile graced her face. He wished he could stay, talk about the memories of her grandma, try to help him remember, get to know her. But he couldn't, he couldn't stay anywhere too long incase they found him, and so he wordlessly turned and headed for the door. He swung it open and the bell rang and just as he had one foot out the door she called out to him. "Hey Buck." She used his nickname as if they were old friends and he instantly turned back to face her. "I like your hair long like that. Suits you." She grinned, one which he returned. He nodded his farewell to her and made his way out down the street, wishing that that would not be that last time he step foot in that shop.


End file.
